Frozen
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Alev Salvatore has been on her own ever since the dead stopped staying dead. Gone is the fun carefree person she used to be and in her place is someone colder, a little harsher. She's fine on her own and doesn't need anyone, at least that's what she told herself before Daryl Dixon crossed her path and flipped her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Alev Salvatore has been on her own ever since the dead stopped staying dead. Gone is the fun carefree person she used to be and in her place is someone colder, a little harshier. She's fine on her own and doesn't need anyone, at least that's what she told herself before Daryl Dixon crossed her path and flipped her world upside down.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love reading Daryl/OC fiction. I've written a crossover one called Alive. But I figured I would try my hand at just a regular old Walking Dead one. Review. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1.

Looking at the bleeding man in the passenger seat next to her, she wasn't sure why she was going out of her way to do this, to help a complete stranger. The man was bleeding out having cut his hand off prior to their run in. She had been looking for some food to take back to her current living space in an abandoned apartment building in the city when he nearly knocked her over in his rush to stop himself from bleeding to death.

Right before he passed out a weak 'Help me," had tumbled past his lips. She could have left him there for the walkers but then again her mother had taught her better than that. With not much time to spare, thinking fast she ripped some of her shirt and tied it around his heavily bleeding hand. It had crossed her mind to simply cauterize the wound but she couldn't risk him going into shock. That would have defeated the purpose of trying to save him.

Luckily for him, the bleeding had stopped and she was able to tend to the wound long enough to get him back to her truck. Someone had been up there watching out for them because they made the two block trip back to her vehicle without much incident save for two lone undead wandering near her truck.

As she pulled up to the camp site she put the car in park. Leaning over she shook the man's arm.

"Merle. Wake up…wake up or imam put one right between your eyes."

That last part seemed to stir him to life. He sat up abruptly and looked at her.

"Damn woman, you sure do know how to give one hell of a wake up call."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Is this the spot?" Once Merle had awoken again, he had told her his name and how he lost his arm because his group abandoned him. Then after a good night's rest they came to the conclusion that even if his group didn't welcome him back with open arms, he should at least go back for his brother. Without even asking if she wanted to go, he gave her driving direction before falling asleep in the passenger's side.

Merle broke her train of thought as he opened the door and got out. Grabbing one of her favorite daggers her grandfather had given her, she turned the truck off before following Merle's lead and getting out as well.

The two walked into the camp and were almost immediately noticed.

"Well I'll be damn. Daryl was right, you really are a tough son of a bitch," a tall handsome man said as he and a few others moved towards them.

"Yea well no thanks to officer Friendly over here," Merle replied.

The officer in question had the decency to look ashamed. "We went back for you. But you were gone."

"Oh how touching you came back for little ole me. I didn't know you cared."

"We didn't. But Daryl was hell bent on going back," an Asian boy said a few feet behind the two men before us.

Even with the appearance of women and children, I wasn't quite sure if I felt safe or not. The way Merle was reacting to them wasn't helping. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, someone spoke from behind us. I jumped slightly, having never even heard anyone approach.

"Merle?"

He turned around at the call of his name, a genuine smile on his face as he faced the newcomer. In a show of affection, Merle walked over to the other man and pulled him into a hug.

"Shoulda known I wouldn't leave yah Darylina."

So this was the infamous Daryl.

Everyone watched the interaction with small smiles on their face. Family was a rare thing now a days and the reuniting of one was always something precious.

It made me feel good to know that I had a hand in getting them back to each other. I'd done my part it was time for me to move on.

Turning away from them, I quietly moved to head back to my truck. I hadn't taken more than a step when Merle's voice stopped me.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going missy?"

I turned around to look at him, my eyes wide like a dear in a head light. I couldn't stop the slight tint that came to my cheeks as I became the center of attention. Everyone looking at me as if they had just now noticed my presence. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to slap Merle.

"I got you here, back to your group. I've done the good Sumerian thing, now I gotta be on my way so I can get back before it gets dark."

"You can't go back out there, on your own. Stay here. It's the least we can do for you returning one of our own to us," Officer Friendly interjected.

"Listen Mr…"

"Rick, just Rick." He insisted.

I gave him a small smile at that.

"Rick. I appreciate it but I can't impose and besides I can handle myself."

Merle's brother let out a snort of laughter. Before I could comment, Merle slapped him over the back of the head.

Rick looked at me, a frown on his handsome features. "There's nothing we can do to make you reconsider?"

I opened my mouth to speak when once again Merle cut me off.

"No need officer cause she ain't going no where."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a chuckle. "You gonna hold me here against my will?"

In turn he let out a small chuckle. "If that's what it takes. Now stop being stubborn. You wait here with these nice folks while Daryl and I got get your camping gear out your truck. Keys, hand em over."

I couldn't stop the scowl that appeared on my face as I walked up to him and handed him my keys.

My grey eyes met his blue ones. "Fine. I'll stay for a few days but if I don't think this is working out for me, I'm moving on with no protest from you. We clear?"

He smirked. "Crystal."

Rolling my eyes, I allowed the others to pull me to a sitting area around a fire pit. Each took the time to introduce themselves. They seemed harmless enough especially the older man, Dale. I wasn't too sure about Shane. He was giving me unreadable looks. I would have to keep an eye on him.

"So Alev Salvatore, that's a cool name." Carl said.

I smirked at the kid. "Salvatore is Italian. My dad was Italian and my mother was African American. They met in college and the rest is history." I had gotten my father's eyes but my mothers caramel colored skin. Not exactly full fledge dark but enough of a tent in my complexion to know I was mixed.

"Wow. That's some heritage. How did you end up in Atlanta?" Carol asked.

"I was apartment hunting. My mother and father are still in Venice. I wanted to come here because it's where my mother is from."

"How is it you made it in Atlanta on your own. The place is crawling with Walkers," Glenn asked.

I looked at him in confusion. "Walkers?"

Andrea interjected. "He means the undead. We call em walkers." I nodded.

"Well, I guess I got lucky."

"Hell of a lot lucky than Rick," T-Dog mumbled. When they all began to laugh I looked at Rick in question. He then went on to explain what had happened on one of their trips to Atlanta involving covering themselves in walker blood. Then it had started raining.

Alev couldn't help herself, she began to laugh along with the others.

"Sorry Rick but you gotta admit, you do have horrible luck."

"We can't all be like Merle. Guy has nine lives."

She laughed at that. Merle was one of those that refused to just go quietly.

Speak of the devil. He and Daryl walked by the group stopping to look at her with her camping gear in hand.

"We're gonna set you up over there near us." Merle said looking at her. It wasn't so much as him asking but telling her.

"Sounds good," I replied. Satisfied with my response, he continued on. Daryl's eyes met my own and I had to quickly look away. His startling blue eyes were by far the most intense pair I had ever looked into. There was nothing traditionally good looking about him but then again I had always been attracted to more rugged me. I could tell by the way he carried himself that Daryl Dixon was more than capable to handling himself. As we broke eye contact, he continued on behind his brother to help put together my tent.

"You know. If you don't want to be near the Dixon brothers, you're more than welcome to sleep in my RV," Dale said. I turned to him giving him a small forced smile. I knew all too well what he was saying without saying it. The Dixon boys were not someone the rest of the group trusted. Well that was their lost.

"Thanks for the offer. But I'm good… now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my things from my car."

Not waiting for an answer, I stood from my seat and headed for my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night time came before I knew it and after a small but satisfying dinner everyone retired for the night. I nodded at the other campers before heading toward my own tent. Sitting around a small fire just outside our tents were Merle and Daryl. They both looked up at my approach.

"Did you have fun making new friends?" Merle asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're jealous that I'm not stuck under your ass all day."

Daryl chuckled as he returned to his task of cleaning his bloody arrows.

"I'm just saying don't let those uppity bastards change who you are. You're actually ok for a mutt," my friend said in an affectionate voice. I chuckled. "Yeah and you're pretty cool for a redneck."

With my parting words, Merle excused himself to go 'take a piss.' His crassness didn't bother me but I could see why some of the others may be put off by it. Not as sleepy as I thought I was, I moved around the fire and sat on the log across from Daryl. He continued his work in silence as I watched the flames dance.

It was a comfortable silence. Just from my observation of him earlier, Daryl seemed to be a man of few words. I could relate.

"Where did you learn to shoot that thing?"

I looked up at him startled by his rich voice. It took me a moment to realize what he was referring to. I grabbed my bow, running a hand over it.

Pushing a lock of curly brown hair out of my face I looked at the hunter.

"My father was an archer. He thought it would be an interesting thing to learn."

"So you can shoot…don't mean you can hunt."

I huffed at that. "I'll have you know my grandfather loved hunting. We used to go out into the woods for days at a time to hunt."

"Well then, guess you'd be interested in going on a hunting trip with me tomorrow."

Looking Daryl in the eyes I could tell he was challenging me. Having the desire to see if I could really back up my words.

"Sounds good. When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning. Better go get you some sleep princess, got a long day ahead of us in the morning," He replied as he rose from his seat and began putting the small fire out. Following his example, I rose as well, making my way to my tent.

Looking back over my shoulder one last time. I gave the blue eyed hunter a small smile.

"Night Daryl."

I wasn't surprised by the small grunt I got in response.

It was a start.

Stepping inside my tent, I zipped it up before going to lay in my sleeping bag.

My mind was racing. Amazing how I woke up in my place in Atlanta this morning with Merle but going to sleep in a camp site full of people…living ones.

I had no doubt that tomorrow's trip with Daryl would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rough hands made their way down my neck before wrapping around my waist. Everywhere they touched setting my skin ablaze. It was like I craved them but desperate wanted them to have mercy on me at the same time. As the fingers lowered in their exploration, a small gasp escaped my lips.

Just as they were about to reach their destination, I sat up abruptly. Coming face to face with non-other than Daryl. I looked at him for a moment in confusion.

"Daryl? What's wrong?"

He was crouched down next to me, searching my eyes.

"I knocked on your tent but you didn't answer then I came in to wake you up then you started making some interesting noises in your sleep."

I was thankful the tent wasn't well lit or else he would have seen my blush. Speaking of.

"It's still dark out. Why are you here?"

"Came to get yah. Figured you would want to have a few minutes before we leave to get yourself together and maybe pack an overnight bag."

I nodded as I climbed out of my sleeping bag. When he cleared his throat, I looked at him, confused until I looked down at myself and realized I was only in a black bra and some black lace boy shorts. I wasn't embarrassed. My mother had blessed me with more than abundant breast. I loved my size C breast. They had originally started off as D's but with the ration on food and all the constant physical activity I had come down a cup size. I was a curvaous woman, eventhough I lost a few dress sizes that did nothing more than make my hips more noticeable.

"Oh Daryl please. Like you haven't seen a half dressed woman before."

Still not looking at me, he replied. "Woman put some damn clothes on. Better be glad I'm not Merle."

I laughed at that. "You're right. Merle would have forced me to break his other hand."

Grabbing a black tank top, and some cut off jean shorts, I quickly got dressed before putting on my black knee high boots.

Grabbing the hair tie off my wrist, I pulled my wild curly hair into a bushy ponytail. I didn't have a push to do anything else so for now it would have to do.

Once I was done I walked over to Daryl and touched his arm.

"I'm ready. Let me get my overnight bag and my bow and I'm all yours for the day."

Daryl turned around and looked at me. His eyes started from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet as he looked me over. I take it he approved my outfit because he simply nodded before heading out.

"Be ready to leave in 5."

Gathering my things, I was out in two minutes. I had my favorite ivory handled dagger, two hunting knives, and my bow and arrows. With a nod from Daryl, I followed him away from camp and into the woods.

Today was going to be interesting.

I watched Daryl move through the woods with such grace, no wonder he snuck up on me yesterday.

As he took out a walker about 5 feet away with one of his arrows, I couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his arm moved. I wondered what it would be like to have those muscles underneath my finger tips.

For a moment I recalled my dream. I had realized sometime through our journey into the woods that the person touching me had been Daryl.

I wasn't surprised, just grateful I hadn't said his name or something when he arrived to wake me up.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he returned from retrieving his arrow from the corpse.

"We have enough for dinner, but I think I saw a set of deer tracks headed east." He was right. Between the two of us we had caught almost a dozen squirrels. But the thought of something a little more fulfilling was too tempting.

"Well then let's get a move on." I replied, heading in the direction he pointed in. He soon easily fell into step beside me.

"How old are you?"

I looked up at the hunter. Completely caught off guard with the question but not minding so much.

"I'm 28. You?"

"32. You don't look that old."

I laughed at that. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself for 32." I threw him a wink before moving ahead alittle. I knew without looking that he was blushing.

Oh yeah, things were looking up. I couldn't remember having this much fun since before the walkers appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Had a day off from classes today so decided to update this story. Hope you all enjoy.

We walked for what was probably another 2 hours following the trail of the deer Daryl was itching so badly to put an arrow in before he finally decided we could afford a break. Leaning against the bark of a nearby tree, I watched him as he took a sip of his water that I had handed him.

Against my own will my eyes found their way to his lips and then became mesmerized as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. Then as if it couldn't get any worse, a drop of water escaped his lips and began a trail down the side of his mouth and down his throat. I never thought I would be jealous of a drop of water. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.

The sound of Daryl clearing his throat caused me to jump slightly and look away in embarrassment.

"What? Something on my face?"

I looked at him trying to gage whether he was serious or making fun of me for staring. When he continued to look at me, awaiting an answer I realized it was the latter. Finally building the courage to meet his eyes, I answered him.

"Nah, you're good."

He grunted at that. Another Darylism I was starting to become familiar with more and more. Putting the cap on the remaining water, he handed it to me so that I could return it to its place in my bag. My eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary on his biceps as he gave the bottle back to me. Just as I found myself drifting off again his rough voice brought me back to reality.

"Come on. We need to keep going if we wanna get this deer before the trail runs cold."

Not trusting my own voice, I simply nodded before following after him.

I really needed to get it together or else I was sure I was going to do something to embarrass myself or worse get myself killed. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about the sexy hunter next to me, with walkers possibly at every corner I needed to be alert.

Making my mind up, I focused my attention back on the trail.

"So what did you do before all this?"

My head jerked to look at him surprised he would initiate a conversation. My surprise must have shown on my face because a second later he let out a snort.

"What? Ain't like we have nothing else to do while we follow this trail. Was just makin' conversation. Forget it."

I snapped out of my stunned mindframe when he moved to go ahead of me. On instinct, I reached out and grabbed his arm. When he turned and looked at me, I quickly dropped my grip as if I had been burnt. I could feel a jolt of electricity go through me from touching him.

As his intense blue eyes met my gaze, I sighed.

"Don't be like that Daryl. You just surprised me is all. Wasn't quite ready for you to be such the social butterfly."

I may have imagined it but I could have sworn he blushed.

"Was just curious, mean what kind of woman just helps a man handcuffed to a roof without wondering if he's there for something like rape or murder?"

I smirked at that. "I assure you I can handle my own….and to answer your question, I was a baker."

He nodded, this time a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah I can see it, you dressed in a little pink apron selling cupcakes."

I laughed at that, giving him a playful whack on the arm.

"Oh you are so clever." I replied, rolling my eyes.

As he let out a light hearted chuckle I couldn't help but realize how much more attractive he was when he smiled. I quickly looked away before he could catch me staring again.

Clearing my throat, I looked at him again about to say something when the snapping of a twig a little distance ahead caught both our attentions.

Readying my bow as he leveled his crossbow for a shot, we both crept forward, Daryl taking lead, which I didn't mind. If it were any other person, I would have probably insisted on going first. My tolerance for people trying to tell me what to do was pretty much non-existent; it was one of the reasons why I was on my own. Groups never worked for me.

The sound of Daryl's bolt making impact with something snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked just in time to see a very healthy looking deer collapse with an arrow right between it's eyes.

I looked to Daryl with a huge grin on my face, his expression mirroring my own. My own happiness was short lived when I noticed movement just to our right. Moving on instinct, I let an arrow fly. It made impact with it's intended target a second later. Daryl whirled to look at my kill before letting out a low whistle of appreciation. It was a second deer, slightly smaller than his but still large enough to feed the group for a couple of days if rationed.

"Damn, good shooting. Gonna have to bring you along more often," Daryl said as he walked over to my kill than his own to remove the arrows.

I shrugged under his praise. "It's what you brought me out here to do."

"Damn straight. Now, come on help me tie these two up in the trees for the night so the geeks won't get their filthy claws on em."

I nodded, moving to help. Between the two of us, we used the rope I'd packed and quickly hoisted our kills up into a nearby tree. Satisfied with our handy work, we moved ahead about half a mile before stopping to make camp for the night. The sun was just beginning to fade away for the day as we gathered sticks to make a small fire.

Finishing up, we both leaned against a nearby tree and stared into the small flames.

I chanced a glance at Daryl as he continued to stare contently into the ambers. When he looked at me, I quickly looked away.

"Why do you do that?"

I looked back at him in confusion. "Do what?"

He turned his body slightly to fully look at me. "Stare at me but then look away like a frightened doe when I meet your eyes."

I blushed, looking down at the ground. I should have known that a skill hunter like him would have noticed my supposedly sneaked looks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I didn't say that. I just asked why. And what's with this shy act all of a sudden? You acting like you got a silly crush on me or something," he said still looking dead at me.

When I didn't laugh as he had expected, he must have read in between the lines.

"Wait…no way, you gotta be kidding me. You can't like me…I'm just a stupid redneck."

His voice lowered slightly at the last part. His words caused me to look at him with confusion.

"You really think that low of yourself. Daryl, I've only known you two days and already I can see what an amazing person you are. You go out and hunt for a group of people who do nothing but turn their noses up at you and your brother so they don't starve and ask for nothing in return. You Daryl are a hell of a man," I replied. It really was too bad that the others didn't see what I did. I continued to look into his blue eyes as his expression became unreable.

"You really believe that?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He nodded. I looked to the ground as he began shuffling around. I assumed he was going to get up and move away from me for putting him on the spot like that. I had seen how he tended to pull away from acts of kindness. Imagine my surprise when he moved closer instead.

Two of his fingers found a place under my chin, gently pressing me to look at him. I finally gave in. What I saw in his eyes made my heart skip a beat.

His blue eyes had darkened almost as dark as midnight.

"Good. Cause I been wanting to do this all day."

Before I could fully process what he meant, his lips were on mine. The feel of his rough hands in my hair pulling me forward, snapped me out of my daze.

As I responded back to the kiss, my own hands moved up to grip his dirty blonde locks.

Our tongues dueled for dominance as the kiss became for heated. Finally, I gave in to his ministrations, letting him take the lead. Sensing his victory, he broke the kiss off. I couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped my lips. He didn't go too far. His lips began a trail down my jaw, stopping to nibble on my ear lobe before moving down my neck. I could feel him smirking against my skin.

My eyes rolled close in pleasure as his free hands began making their way down my body.

I opened my eyes when the back of my head touched the ground. I had been so caught up in the feel, I never even noticed when he positioned us so that I was laying on the ground with him on top of me. As his mouth began to follow the direction of his hands down my body, I couldn't stop myself from breathing heavy in anticipation.

His hands moved to unbottom my pants when a snarl was heard from behind us.

The sound was like a bucket of cold water to my body. Reacting on instinct, Daryl rolled off of me, grabbing his hunting knife from his back pocket and jumping to his feet.

I had just grabbed my bow when the sound of something hit the ground. I looked up to see Daryl standing over a dead walker. His knife embedded in it's skull.

He pulled the blade out before looking over at me.

"Think we should put this fire out and take turns keeping watch."

I nodded, disappointed that we had been interrupted by one of those things.

"Yeah."

I sighed as I agreed to take first watch. Daryl leaned against the tree shutting his eyes.

I had volunteered first because there was no way I would get any sleep now.

Damn. What a day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey all, reviews are a must. I tend to not post new chapters because right now I have a few active stories and if I don't know if you are actually reading then I won't spend much time on it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Continue to review.

I jumped as the harsh rays of light greeted my grey eyes. For a second I was confused as to why I was on the forest floor until it all came rushing back. The deer, the walker, Daryl kissing me.

My fingers touched my lips. What a kiss it had been. Daryl was the type of guy that prior to the zombie apocalypse I would have seen in a store and wanted so badly to talk to him but chickened out. Guys like him usually didn't find women like me as their type.

I leapt to my feet, blade in hand as the sound of a twig snapping reached my ear. With my blade ready I turned to face my attacker.

"Always do jumpy?"

I relaxed, giving the hunter a scowl.

"Only when asswhole hunters decide to sneak up on me. And where did you go?"

He looked at me for a moment as if debating whether to answer my question or give me some smart remark. Something about the way I was looking at him must have told him now was not the time for smartass comments.

"I went to take a piss."

My scowl dropped at that.

"Oh."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, finding his boots to be very interesting all of a sudden.

"Look, bout last night."

My heart began to race at the mention of what almost happened before the walker showed up.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at him. His attention seemed to be on everything besides meeting my gaze.

He cleared his throat. "It was a mistake. A heat of the moment type thing. Ain't no need to make things awkward or nothing."

"A mistake?" I asked. I felt a cold chill go through my body. Then anger. How dare he try to pretend as if nothing happened. I know he felt something, but fine. If he wanted to pretend, I'd go with it. I had nothing but time.

I wondered how long it would take before he realized that he was only lying to himself.

"Yeah. We're two adults, ain't no need to be childish bout it," he replied. I nodded.

"You're right. How about we head back to the deer so we can get them back to the group before nightfall for dinner. I don't wanna have to spend another night out here," I replied as I gathered my bag. I didn't miss the flash of hurt that came across his face. It only confirmed that he did feel something. I quickly surpressed a smile when he grabbed his crossbow and stomped past me.

"Come on. Ain't got time to be standing here all damn day."

Yep, he was definitely in denial.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This by far was my favorite scene to write. I must warn you. It's a little racey.

We arrived back to the campsite in record time. Daryl handed his deer off to his brother before disappearing to lord only knows where.

I sat across from Merle, cleaning my own deer as he cleaned Daryl's.

"So, wanna tell me what in the hell you did to my little brother?"

I looked up at Merle and smirked. "Didn't do anything, that's his problem."

Merle began to chuckle "You have a thing for Darylina? Hell good for him. That boy needs to get some, maybe he'll toughen up."

I rolled my eyes. "I tried, he pushed me away."

"Well try harder."

"I am but he's a tough one to crack."

"Who is?"

We both looked to see Glenn now standing near us.

I quickly threw Merle a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut, before looking to Glenn.

"Just this deer. It seems harder to clean than I thought."

Merle chuckled. "Maybe you've lost your touch." I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing full well he was not talking about my cleaning skills.

"My skills are more than capable," I replied as I finished cleaning up my deer. Leaving it for the other women to do as they wished for dinner, I rose to my feet.

"Why do I feel like I just missed an entire conversation?" Glenn asked. I walked by him and patted him on the back.

"You'll understand when you get older."

I walked away from the two, heading to the quarry.

Now was the perfect time to go get cleaned it. It was mid-day, the women were preparing dinner, the children were learning their lessons, and the men were doing whatever it is they did.

I crouched down and scooped a handful of water up and washed my face. The cool water felt amazing on my overheated skin. As I reached down to repeat the gesture, a ripple in the water caught my attention. I grabbed my spare knife from my boot as I quietly rose to my full height.

Placing my free hand over my eyes to block out the sun, my eyes widen as I realized what I was seeing. There out in the middle of the quarry was none other than Daryl…and he was naked.

His back was to me, but as he made his way to the other side of the bank where I assumed his clothes were, the water stopped concealing his lower half. His lily white behind out on display for all to see.

As if things couldn't get any more exciting, he must have felt my gaze, because he paused in the water to turn and look in my direction and boy did I get an eyeful.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?!"

I smirked. "Came to clean myself off…guess you did too."

My eyes roamed his well defined chest muscles and then moved more south. His manhood was something to behold.

When Daryl noticed where my attention had fallen, he turned an interesting shade of red.

"Get the fuck out of here you bitch!"

That one word destroyed my whole mood. I hated being called a bitch.

No man called me that and got away unpunished, not even Daryl Dixon.

I took off in a quick jog around the bank of the quarry to where his clothes were, all the while aware of Daryl's eyes on me. Without missing a beat, I grabbed his clothes and took off back around the bank again.

"Alev! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHIT!"

I chuckled to myself as I heard the sound of what I assumed was him getting out of the water.

Soon after, the sound of his footsteps reached my ears. I picked up my pace.

I was just outside of camp view when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, then a hand covered my mouth. In the next second I was pulled against a firm muscular chest. We moved further away from the camping grounds.

My eyes widened as hot breath tickled my ear as the feel of something hard poked against my ass.

"Don't play games with me. You touch the fire and you will get burnt."

He removed his hand from my mouth as he began to grind his hips against my back side.

Almost of it's own accord a moan escaped my lips.

"Daryl, please."

He grabbed my arms, spinning me around to face him. Grabbing a hand full of my hair, he pulled me close.

His lips attacked mine.

Grabbing by my waist again, he hosted my up so that I could wrap my legs around his hips. Our bodies moving as one to create the friction I craved. He pulled away from the kiss to whisper in my ear.

"You like that, fucking bitch."

I tensed in his arms, my anger growing. I could tell by the feel of the smile against my neck that he intentionally did it to set me off.

I pushed against his chest attempting to break away from him, but stopped as his hand came up and smacked my ass, gripping it tight in his hand.

My wide eyes looked into his now stormy eyes.

"Put me down Daryl."

He smirked. "No."

His hand on my ass giving the cheek another swat.

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. I always was one for a little roughness.

"Daryl."

He looked into my eyes again, his intentions more than clear.

"You drive me crazy. I need-

"DARYL?! YOU OUT THERE?!"

Daryl paused mid-sentence as we both looked towards the direction of the voice. I looked at the hunter with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Remember reviews are motivation for me to write a new chapter.

I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lips as I watched Daryl yell at Glenn from across the camp. To the average person, he was just being regular old mean spirited Daryl, but I knew better. He was frustrated. Hell I couldn't lie, I was too. Just as I was finally about to see some action we were interrupted, by Merle of all people.

He had came into the bushes to see us frozen in shock; me with my legs still wrapped around a very much still naked Daryl. Oh all the people that could have found us, I almost wished it had been Rick or one of the women. At least then I wouldn't have to listen to Merle's constant teasing.

I looked up from my cooking and sighed. Speak of the devil.

"Hey there girlie. What's the matter? Why the long face?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. I could tell by the light in his eyes that he was only here to give me a hard time. It had been three days, and he was still picking on me and Daryl.

"What do you want Merle?"

I eyed him suspiously as he moved to sit across from me.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how you're doing on this fine day."

I silently counted down from twenty in my head. He was purposely messing with me. Everytime Daryl and I attempted to go be off alone, he always showed up. Over the past few days Daryl and I were never alone for more than a few seconds. Not once.

I knew there were things like walkers to worry about but damn it I was sexually frustrated and it was all Merle's fault.

His voice interrupted my thoughts. "So, wanna play cards?"

That was it.

I threw down the knife I had been using to dice up the squirrel meat with for the stew and walked right up to Merle. I only barely noticed that Rick, Shane, Lori, and Carol stood near by silently observing, no doubt Rick and Shane were ready to intervene.

Merle, must have sensed my anger as well because he rose to his feet. At this point we were almost chest to chest. I felt the anger inside coming to a boil.

"Listen here Merle Dixon, if you don't stop being a cock blocker, I swear on my hunting bow I am going to take you down!"

He chuckled, having to look down at me slightly since I was only 5'6.

"What's wrong darling? Can't get none?" He laughed. My eyes narrowed into slits. Turning away from him, I moved a few steps as if to walk away but stopped when he spoke again.

"Maybe if you and my brother weren't walking around making moon eyes at each other you could cut this squirrel up properly."

I spun around and took off full speed towards the elder hunter. His eyes widened a second before I tackled him to the ground. With the element of surprise on my side, I easily wrapped my hand around his throat. Then as if I were a mad woman possessed I began shaking him.

"LISTEN HERE MERLE I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

In the back of my mind I faintly heard a few chuckles, no doubt coming from the others.

Merle for his part seemed caught between laughing and trying to throw me off. Just as I went to shake him again, someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me off of him.

I struggled for a moment against the arms until avoice I was well familiar with spoke.

"What in the hell 'Lev. I think you've made your point."

Shane spoke up then "Oh come on Daryl, let her go."

Rick laughed along with him "Yeah, she seemed to be holding her own just fine."

I ceased my struggles when it became clear that Daryl wasn't going to let me go. He put me back on my own two feet once he was sure I had calmed down. I turned around and looked at him. He had on one of his sleeveless flannels, and I was momentarily distracted by his biceps. Carrying that heavy crossbow really paid off.

I let him lead me away from Merle and the others.

"Come on, you need to calm down." He said ushering me out toward the woods. Once we were far out enough that no one could see us or I couldn't see Merle, I felt all the tension leave my body.

I stopped walking when I realized that Daryl was no longer beside me. I turned around only to come face to face with Daryl's smirking one.

"What?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. There was a twinkle of amusement in them. He just looked at me for a moment, and I almost went to repeat myself but stopped in the next second as his lips crushed against mine.

The kiss was firm but not as aggressive as the one from the other day. I found myself liking both equally in their own way. I almost melted when his hands moved up to tangle in my hair; his fingers massaging my scalp.

Just as I was about to began moaning, he stopped, pulling away to smile down at me.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

"Gotta go help Merle skin these rabbits we caught in the snares last night."

I let a sound that was so close to a growl that Daryl's eyes widened for a second before he burst into laughter. Moving towards me he gave me a quick peck on the lips, before walking away.

I stared at his back in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted at him. In response, his light hearted laughter reached my ears.

Taking a second to calm down, I released a sigh before heading back to camp. I needed to finish cooking for tonight's dinner. If Merle knew what was good for him, he would be out of sight when I got back.

A/N: I know I updated I think yesterday, but this was a little moment that was dancing around in my head that I decided to post. I originally wasn't going to include this but I figured you might enjoy this to hold you over until I get a chance to really write some more. Remember review is key.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't stop glaring at him. I had been staring Daryl down all day and he knew it. The bastard would even send me a wink when he was sure no one was looking. Where had the shy man I first met gone? Now in his place was this create determined to make me die of sexual frustration. Worse part was…he was succeeding.

I can't tell you how many times today I almost took off one of my fingers while making new arrows as my mind faded off into daydreams of Daryl's arms alone. Everytime he moved to bust wood for the fire pits, the muscles would ripple under the skin.

Finally giving up on making new arrows for the time being, I marched over to my tent and crawled inside, completely ignoring the look Daryl threw my way as I walked by him.

With the Georgia heat finally getting to me, I readily removed myself of the sweat filled tank top and shorts. In nothing but my black bra and matching underwear, I lay down on my cot.

I let myself enjoy the moment. For that second the world was normal. My entire family hadn't died in a damn zombie apocalypse. I was just relaxing.

My fantasy came to a halt at the sound of someone unzipping my tent door. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the newcomer.

"Get out."

The newcomer ignored me, zipping the tent door back up behind him.

"What the hell you doing in here like that?"

I sighed. "Leave me alone Daryl."

He smirked as I fell back on my cot and looked up at the tent ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

I craned my neck to look at him with a scowl before covering my face with one of my arms.

"Just leave me alone Daryl. I'm sexually frustrated and liable to rape you if you don't turn your little redneck happy self around and march out that door now."

His eyes darkened at my words. His next words were spoken so low that I barely understood what he said.

"Didn't know you could rape the willing."

I looked at him for a second before a thought entered my mind.

Rising off my cot, I slowly walked over to him. Like a predator does its prey. When I was directly infront of him, I looked him in the eyes.

"Willing huh?"

In response, he smirked back at me. "That's what I said."

Not bothering to respond, I leaned forward and placed a closed mouth kiss on the side of his neck. Then moved down to nibble on his left ear. I smirked slightly when a small shudder ran through his body.

Satisfied that I had made my point, I pulled away from him.

Sometime during my kisses he had closed his eyes in pleasure. As they opened again, I smirked at him.

"You like that?"

I couldn't stop the yelp that escaped past my lips as I found myself suddenly being manhandled. Daryl's two larger hands grabbed my behind pushing me upward, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

With us now eye to eye, my own grey ones glazed over with lust. I loved a man who took what he wanted.

Daryl's lips met mind in a mind numbing kiss. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it.

Our lips continued their silent battle until we finally pulled away for air.

Daryl then moved his lips next to my ear. A tremor went through me as his hot breath tickled my ear.

"I'm going to show you just how much I like it."

His lips began to leave a trail of kisses down the side of my neck as we stumbled back towards my cot.

I let out a puff of air as he dropped me onto the cot.

"Take your clothes off." I demanded. I was only half surprised when he complied without argument. First removing his shirt, his boots then his jeans. My eyes moved quickly to memorize his body. All of his lean muscles the result of hard honest work. That probably turned me on even more knowing that he was all man.

His gaze met mine as he smirked. "See something you like?"

I hooked one of my feet behind his knee and pulled him closer.

"Come alittle closer and I'll show you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Previously on Frozen:

_His gaze met mine as he smirked. "See something you like?"_

_I hooked one of my feet behind his knee and pulled him closer. _

"_Come alittle closer and I'll show you."_

Just as his hands reached out to touch me a scream tore through the air causing both of us to leap into action. Grabbing enough clothes so that nothing was exposed, I grabbed my bow and followed Daryl out of the tent.

My eyes widen at the scene that met my eyes.

Walkers…lots of walkers…and they were killing our people. Reacting on instinct, I sent an arrow into one creeping up on Rick who was busy fending out a few of his own.

He met my eyes for a split second giving me a nod of gratitude before going back to his walkers.

I felt overwhelmed at the sheer number of walkers seeming to overflow from the woods and into camp.

Just a little off to my right I could see Daryl and Merle fighting side by side or in this instance back to back. They made an impressive team.

I spun around at the sound of air rushing by my ear just in time to see an arrow embedded into the skull of a walker that had been sneaking up on me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"HEY! FOCUS GIRL!"

Daryl had saved me. I nodded determined to stay alive.

I rushed towards Beth just in time to move her out the way of a walker that had been coming at her at an alarming pace. Quickly I put an arrow in the corpse.

"You ok?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

I nodded, making a path to the RV, making sure to keep Beth behind me.

A scream tore through the air and I watched in horror as Shane was bit in the neck trying to keep a walker away from Lori.

Doing the only thing I could think of, I fired an arrow, finishing the job the walker started. A mercy kill.

"SHANNNNNEEEE! NO!" Rick's cries only seemed to rile up the walkers more.

"You shut the hell up Officer Friendly, yer' cries are only making this worse," Merle snapped before looking to Daryl. "Grab Lev' we gotta get outta here baby bro. There are too many."

I spun around to kill another walker, so Im not sure what Daryl' response was to his brother's orders but he seemed to almost appear out of thin air next to me, nearly getting an arrow in the face for his trouble.

"Time to go," he growled. I resisted for a second, looking into his face with confusion.

"What about the others?"

"Look around you Lev! They running too. Now come on let's get to your truck and get the hell out of here!"

I looked around and sure enough, those who were still alive were making a dash for the cars.

Looking into his blue eyes, I nodded before allowing the hunter to pull me towards my truck.


End file.
